Just Knowing Youe There
by Linella
Summary: The gang leaves Kagome behind. But is this true. Are they really gonna leave her behind or is it all in her head. OneShot


**This is my first fanfic so i'm going to make it a one shot**

**Thank you and please enjoy!**

_**Just Knowing Youe There!**_

The camp was quiet. Miroku slept resting his back on a near by tree, while Sango slept resting her head on kirlala ( sp?) in her larger cat form. Kagome slept in her sleeping bag whit shippo in her arms, and like always InuYasha slept on a branch of a tree near the came.

All was quiet, but a soft moan was heard coming from the miko who was stirring in her sleep.

* * *

_**Kagome's Dream**_

_Where am I? How did I get here? Is somebody out there? Hello? A soft breeze came out of now where and blew past her face. She wondered were everyone was. Why was she alone? A tear rean down her face. She turned into a complete circle, tring to find something but all she saw was darkness._

_But then in the far distance there was a speck of light. The instant she saw it she started to run. Faster and faster. While at the same time the light became brighter and brighter. Using all her strength she made it. But was confused at the scene that she saw. _

_It was Sango. Miruko, Shippo, Kirlala, and InuYasha. They were all having fun. Even InuYasha! They were smiling and laughing. She she released out a breath that she never knew that she was holding. She slowly walked towards the scene before her. And steppted on a stick which broke under her foot. _

_At the sound of the stick snapping everyone turned to face her, and the strange thing about it is that they looked at her as if they didn't know her. "Hey everyone! what ya doing?" Kagome said. But no one answered." Hello I know you can hear me?" she said. "Well of course we can hear you but, who are YOU?" InuYasha said. With a hint of annoyence(sp?) in his voice. " Oh come on InuYasha. You Know who I am. Don't play DUMB!"she almost yelled. _

_Everyone staired at her wide eyed. How could a tatal stranger yell at them for not knowing who she was. InuYasha gave her a side glance before yelling"Listen WENCH. I dont know who you are but, if I were you I suggest you not yell at me cause you got half a brain!" Kagome was really shakened. He had so much anger in his voice. _

_He. They really didn't know who she was. She had so much hurt in her eyes that tears were forming. "You really don't know who I am do you?" She spoke softly. "NO! and it would help if you leave!"Inuyasha yelled. _

_She bowed her head and found intrest in the ground. Not moving at all, as the tears spilled from her eyes. "FINE! if you won't leave then we will. Come on let's get moving." He yelled at her but spoke regular to the group. _

_She looked up and saw the leaving through her blurry vision. They were almost out of sight when she yelled " WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" more tears starter pouring out ever faster. But they never turned back. Not even once._

* * *

_**Reality**_

Tears started falling in her sleep. " WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she yelled from her dreams while reaching out her hand to touch somrthing that's not there.

InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts when he hear Kagome yell. He jumped down from the branch he was on to inspect the sleeping miko. "Kagome" he said. but she didn't wake. She yelled out " WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" as she streached he arms out. When she did that InuYasha grabbed her hand with his and brought it to his face. Caresing his cheek with her hand while he wispered into her ears " Kagome. I'm right here. Don't worry. I'll never leave you." he said as she stopped stirring and slowly opened her eyes.

"In...u...Ya...sha?"

"Yeah" he spoke soft and gentel. Still holding her hand.

She sat up and cried into his arms.

"What happened? Why were you crying?" He said with lots of concern in his voice.

"I had a nightmare that you guys forgot all about me. You guys didn't who I was! What my name was! And just staired at me as if I was from another world!" she cried out.

"But you are from another world?"

" I mean as if I was from a different planet or lived on the moon."

" OH!"

"Then you guys told me to leave. But I felt like I couldn't move and then you said if 'I wouldn't leave then you guys would'. Yall started walking leaving me behind and no matter how much I yelled you guys never looked back."

InuYasha hugger her as tight as he could and told her in a loving voice. " Kagome, we would never do that, I would never, ever leave you behind. I'll always be here to protect you. Now stop crying." He looked into her eyes as they pulled away.

"Thank You!" Kagome sniffeled out.

'Your welcome. Now got to sleep"

She hugged him once again before turning to sleep in her sleeping bag.

InuYasha stayed by her side till her breaths even out and he was sure she was asleep, before returning to his thoughts in the branch attached to the tree.

After thinking for a long while he wispered "Sweet dreams" To Kagome before dozing off.

* * *

_**THE END.**_

_**Please tell me what you think. Should I start writing my own stories or should I just stick to reading and reviewing the. **_

_**Thanks and Please be as mean as you want in your review. What ever dosen't hurt me makes me Stronger!**_

**_Thanks Again. !_**


End file.
